


red

by iavenge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenge/pseuds/iavenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you get better, I'm going to kick your ass for putting me through this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so this is a short drabble i wrote for my recent post at @avengerstexts on instagram. i haven't been writing fics for awhile, but i published a book!! so if you love my writings, you can check them out at [71letters](http://71letters.tumblr.com) on tumblr or [fragmentedbliss](http://instagram.com/fragmentedbliss) on instagram.
> 
> you can purchase my book [here on Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/Fragmented-Bliss-B-J-Rosalind/dp/1533036330/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8)  
> i hope you'll enjoy this (: x

There was so much red. Red in her fingertips, red in her clothes, red in her face. Red in his suit. Gushing red. And it's all her fault.

She should've seen the trigger pointed at her back. Should've heard the bullet sliced the air. Sloppy. Another thing saturating the red in her ledger.

She wanted to be angry at him. For always being so selfless and stupid and reckless. For always having this innate need to protect.

"When you get better, I'm going to kick your ass for putting me through this."

" 'If' Nat. We both know help is still a long way and I..." His head felt light, his pulse felt faint. He knew it was time.

"You're not dying on me, Rogers. Not on my watch."

"For the record," he watched her eyes. Carved everything of her in the back of his mind. One more lateness. Man out of time. "It's always been you." He closed his eyes. Another wrong timing for them. Always, always. She wanted to laugh at fate for being cruel. But she smiled at him because she knew. She knows. "I know."

She hates him even more. Hates him for making her love him.

"That's why you can't leave me yet." _Please, don't leave me_. She doesn't believe in God, but she's praying for all the forces in universe to work in her favor because she can't lose him. The one good thing in her life who showed her she mattered more than what she could do with her body, who saw past her exterior. The one good thing who trusted her with his life. The one good thing that gave her hope. "I still need to teach you how to dance, remember?"


End file.
